Basic Tips
Like any game, Dreadball has a degree of a learning curve. While easy to pick up, it can be a challenge to master. So to get you started here are a few things you may have overlooked: Assign a Keeper With 5 actions per rush, unless you have less than 6 people on the pitch (for whatever reason), at least one player won't act each rush. As such assign an 'inactive player' as your keeper (weather they have the skill or not) and have them stand just in front of thin the middle of the 3pt stike zone. Just by standing there your opponent will be forced to commit actions to move them to even attempt the 4pt shots, or suffer a penalty when attempting the 3pt strikes. Cards Card drawing converts an action for the current rush to be used in a LATER rush. This is very useful if you don't expect to use all your actions in a current rush (such as going for a Strike in 3 actions - wasting 2 actions). Cards are also the only way to have Jack's "run interference" which offers excellent counterplays. Divide your Actions Each Rush should commit to two things: * Move opposing players to create advantages * Attempt a Strike Depending on your team, playstyle, and current situation, you will need to prioritize one over the other (3 actions to one, 2 to the other). Very rarely should you not commit at least 1 action to one of these two goals each rush Don't Forget the Ball Especially in bruiser teams, it can be somewhat tempting to forgoe the ball and focus on dealing damage (especially prior season 4 when XP earning was somewhat limited). However don't forget that Dreadball is a sport and getting strikes is pivotal to winning games. Even if you are only securing 1pt each rush, you are keeping the pressure on the opposition to do the same. If they don't you will quickly rack up a Strike Advantage. Get the Ball Last No matter how good the skill of your players, there is always a chance you can fumble handling the ball. If this happens, you lose all your remaining Team Actions for that rush. Given you have only 35 team actions per game (5 for each of your 7 rushes), losing 4 of these actions can RADICALLY slow down your gameplay. Slam with a Reason Don't just hit a target for no reason beyond hitting them. Your intent in slamming anyone should be to improve your strike chances for your Ball Handler; be it to clear an opponent from the 3pt zone or to get people off your ball-handler. The only exception is in the early Rushes (1-2) where its possible neither of these things are happening. In this case, look to try and reduce your opponent's numbers by going for Jacks or Suckerpunching Guards (legal or otherwise). Steal over Slamming If the opposition have the Ball on your Rush, Steal ''instead of going for a ''Slam. Only if you double the opponent's defense will they fall and scatter the ball, while Stealing achieves this by simply surpassing it. The only time you will not do this is if your Team's speed is low (5+) while your Strength is high or average (such as the Terratons and Brokkr). Otherwise a Steal will usually be the better call of the two. Improve your Slams If you are going to Slam a target, make sure you maximize your chances at doing so. Look to do the following: * Identify a player with low Agility (this is every player's default defense stat - allowing them to dodge) * If able, get 1-2 of your players adjacent the target to give them victim a dice penalty (from being outnumbered) * Have a non-adjacent (+1 dice) Guard (+1 dice) Slam the target; With all this, its possible to hit your target with 5 dice while they typically defend with 1-2 dice at the most. Done with a 3+ Strength Guard, this can potentially remove a player for the match! Steal with Strikers; Not Jacks Unless you have no Strikers, you should not use your Jacks for Stealing. If the ball is knocked from their hands, it will scatter. And if it goes to one of your players you want to be sure you can pick it up (because if you fumble it, your Rush will end and any remaining team actions will be wasted). Strikers always get 1 dice to pick up a scattering ball, while Jacks automatically fumble it. Hence why Strikers should be utilized for this. The only exception to this is if you have a decent amount of Dreadball Dice and/or Jacks with A Safe Pair of Hands. Even then a Striker will usually be beside the target to help penalize the victim and increase the chances of the Steal happening. Keep Player Facing in Mind At the end of any non-combative action (save Sprint) you are typically allowed to choose your player's facing for free. Don't be lazy on this! If you run a Striker into enemy territory, make sure they end facing their team so they can receive a Pass. If your Guard/ Jack moved, make sure they are Threatening a target AND their rear hexes aren't easily exposed to enemy Slams.